The present invention relates to a method of producing energy by nuclear fusion reactions.
The general consensus in most scientific circles is that neutron emission in itself is incontrovertible proof of the nuclear fusion of two deuterium atoms, or of one deuterium and one tritium atom.
It is an object of the present invention to confute this assumption by showing that preliminary and/or simultaneous emission of neutrons and gamma rays is an essential condition for nuclear fusion reactions between deuterium and tritium atoms to take place. In other words, it is an object of the present invention to show that the deuterium/tritium nuclear fusion phenomenon is invariably preceded and/or accompanied by the deuterium/deuterium nuclear fusion phenomenon.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of producing energy by nuclear fusion reactions, and comprising the steps of:
feeding a flux of positive deuterium ions to a reaction chamber containing a target having deuterium atoms in its crystal lattice and active metal elements; and
conveying, inside the reaction chamber, said flux of positive deuterium ions towards the target, so that the flux of positive deuterium ions strikes the target to produce nuclear fusion reactions between the incident positive deuterium ions and some of the atoms constituting the target itself.
The present invention also relates to a machine for producing energy by nuclear fusion reactions.
According to the present invention, there is provided a machine for producing energy by nuclear fusion reactions, characterized by comprising a reaction chamber; a target housed inside said reaction chamber; a positive deuterium ion source communicating with said reaction chamber; and a pumping assembly communicating with said reaction chamber to maintain a vacuum inside the reaction chamber; said target having deuterium atoms in is crystal lattice; and said positive deuterium ion source feeding a flux of positive deuterium ions into the reaction chamber, so that said flux of positive deuterium ions strikes all the elements of the target to produce low-temperature nuclear fusion reactions between the incident positive deuterium ions and the atoms constituting the target itself.